Guilty
by tvnut014
Summary: Hodgins just can't stand it anymore. He can't just stand by and see Brennan go through so much pain... Oneshot. Hodgins/Brennan Rating: T for language. I know the pairing is odd, and there's not so much romance... Lemme know what you think of it.


**_So, yes this is different from the usual B&B stuff I write. This involves Hodgins and Brennan together. I know what you're thinking... you're all probably going "what are you on??". The answer to that question is I don't really know! LOL No, seriously one day I was just thinking of Aliens in a Spaceship. The two characters really DID connect underground. Near death experiences can do that to a person. I just thought that the writers just didn't touch that at all...even when they went back to in in Hero in the Hold. _**

**_Sigh... anyway, give it a chance. The circumstances for them to be together have changed B&B's relationship considerably, thus allowing Hodgins and Brennan to be together. This story is VERY angsty. Not much fluff- so I'm NOT betraying B&B... just going in a different direction- a 'what if' sort of thing..._**

**_Disclaimer: Bones- or the characters of Bones- do not belong to me. They belong to FOX. Damn them for their brilliance..._**

**_Rating: T- for some language. (I usually don't swear- don't hold it against me!)_**

* * *

Guilty

Of course he felt guilty. Why wouldn't he? He knew perfectly well that Booth had his sights set on her. But the man refused to make a move. It was infuriating to watch. Even though they both had feelings for each other, they both turned down multiple opportunities to tell the other, just in case the other didn't respond the same way. They were both too stubborn for their own good.

Another reason they should be together.

A pang of guilt struck Hodgins in the chest.

But seeing the pain in her eyes every time Booth didn't tell her was almost too much for Hodgins to bear. See, Hodgins could tell that Brennan knew that Booth liked her, in more than 'just a partner way'. That was obvious. What others might not have known was everyday Brennan would let Booth gather up his courage, and just when it seemed like Booth was going to say something, either someone interrupted or he chickened out.

* * *

One day, Hodgins walked by Brennan's office to drop off a file or paperwork of some sort, and happened to glance into Brennan's office. Booth had just left and she sat at her desk, head in hands. He saw her shoulders shudder once, twice. Then she took a deep breath, pulled herself together so quickly that Hodgins though that he might have imagined it. Perhaps, it was fate, but every day for a week straight he would happen to go by Brennan's office about five minutes after Booth would leave for that day. It was the same, each day.

After the seventh time seeing his boss break down and pick up the pieces again, Hodgins had had enough. He couldn't stand seeing her this way. The reason that had prevented him from intervening sooner was the fact that she was his boss. He realized that it didn't matter anymore. As he strode toward her office, he realized that he probably could have told Angela and had her deal with it. He decided against it. Now that her celibacy kick was over, she was so horny that he would have probably found himself tied down and naked before he could blink.

"Hey, Dr. B!" He said from the doorway. Brennan jerked away from her computer to look at who had entered her office.

"Hodgins! You scared me." Soon the startled expression was replaced by one that Hodgins couldn't quite identify as she turned back to her computer. "What is it, Hodgins?"

"Ah, nothing really. I'm just waiting for the results of the chemical analysis."

Brennan looked away from the computer again. "You didn't just come here to tell me that, did you Hodgins?" she said meaning, 'get to your point'.

So he did. "Didn't I just see Booth walk out of here, a couple of minutes ago?"

"Yes, he went home." Hodgins noticed tears in her eyes. "He has a date."

"What? H-he has a date?" What was the guy up to? If he wanted to make her think that he wasn't interested in her, he was sure going about it the right way. "Does this bother you?"

She hesitated. "Wh-why would it bother me? Booth is a fully-grown man who hasn't been on a date in about two years. He's been due." She turned back to typing. "Besides, he's just my partner, Hodgins."

"Liar."

"What?" She stopped to look at him.

"For someone who is such a stickler for the truth, I'm surprised you would lie about that Dr. Brennan."

"I don't know what you mean-"

"Yes you do," Hodgins cut her off. "I see the way he hurts you. He keeps you close to him. He talks to you about love, and life, and even made you fall in love with him."

"You know that?" Brennan asked her eyes wide.

"It's kinda hard not to tell." Hodgins replied. "But the point is, he keeps teasing you, makes you feel like it could be the real thing but then goes on a date with some other chick."

"We're not together, Hodgins. It's not like he has some commitment to keep to me."

"But he did make a promise to you. He promised that he would always protect you. Never let you get hurt." Hodgins swallowed. Ever since the Gravedigger had buried them underground, Hodgins had always felt a special connection between himself and his boss. She had saved him then, he wanted to return the favour.

"He broke that promise to you, Dr. Brennan. He hurt you by going out with that other woman."

"How did you know that he promised me that?" She asked clearly on the verge of crying.

"Angela told me." Hodgins said softly. "Dr. Brennan- Temperance," It was the first time he had ever called her by her first name. "I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore." He walked around her desk and hugged her shoulders. "Every day I walk by your office and I have to see you pull yourself together because of him."

There was silence.

"Aren't you tired of the pain?"

"Yes," she whispered and buried her face in his shoulder. Hodgins winced as he felt her shoulders move with dry sobs.

"Hey," He whispered gently. She pulled back slightly, looked up, and met his eyes.

Suddenly they both felt a connection, a spark.

She leaned in toward him.

There was an alarm bell going off in the back of his mind, reminding him that she was his boss. He ignored it. He didn't care.

He had always known her intelligence but had never quite realized what a brilliant person she was before that moment underground. It was strange how death managed to make a person focus on the important things in people, instead of just their outer appearance. Yes, he had written that letter to Angela, for she was what was important in his life at that time. But as time went on, as bad as it sounded, Hodgins lost interest in Angela. Angela had lost interest in return.

He had always wondered in the back of his mind, what she would taste like.

Their lips met.

* * *

"Hey, Hodgins." Booth said as he strolled up to Hodgins' work station.

"Oh, h-hi Booth." Hodgins heart started to pound a bit faster in his chest. It had been about a week since Hodgins and Brennan had kissed. They both had agreed that it would be best not to mention the kiss to Booth. Actually, Brennan had asked Hodgins to keep it quiet. If it was up to Hodgins, he would have let Booth know just so that he would be able to feel a fraction of the pain and betrayal his 'partner' was feeling.

"Hey do you know what's been up with Bones lately?"

"No. Why are you asking me?" Hodgins began to gather papers on his desk.

"Well, you're one of the only ones who have known her the longest besides Angela."

"Why don't you ask, Angela?" Hodgins glanced up from the gathering the papers.

"Because chances are whenever I'm around Angela, the conversation will no doubt end up with me feeling _very_ uncomfortable."

"Ah," Hodgins sat down at his desk and started up his computer.

"Seriously man, don't hold out on me. I'm worried about her. She hasn't been talking to me besides work related stuff."

Hodgins looked up, eyes blazing. "_Now_ you're worried about her?" He looked back down at the computer trying to keep his temper under control. He opened up a document.

"Aha! I knew you knew what was going on! Why won't she talk to me?" Hodgins gritted his teeth and clicked the print button. In a matter of seconds, Hodgins had gathered the pages from the printer and started to walk towards Angela's office.

"Hey don't walk away from me! Answer me!" Booth called after him.

` Hodgins stopped and turned around. "Why is it now that you decide to pay attention?"

"It would help if I knew what was even going on in the first place!" Booth threw his hands up.

Hodgins shook his head in disbelief and kept walking to Angela's office. When he arrived there he discovered that Angela was not there. Seconds later Booth entered the room.

"Damn it, Hodgins," He boomed, "tell me what's going on!"

Hodgins calmly looked Booth in the eye and said, "She knows Booth. She knows that you love her."

Booth looked stunned.

"In fact," Hodgins continued, "I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you."

"She feels the same..." Booth sunk into a nearby chair. "Does-"

"I'm not done yet." Hodgins cut him off. "I also know that she's hurting."

"What?" Booth got to his feet. "Who's hurting her?"

"You are." Hodgins hated to see Booth like that, like Hodgins had just told Booth that Brennan had died. But it had to be done. So her pain would stop.

Booth sat back down in the chair.

"How-how did I hurt her?" Booth asked as he stared at the floor.

"Like I said before, Booth. She knew that you loved her. Every time you went to tell her that you loved her, she was expecting it. But each time something stopped you. Whether it was because of something or another you always found a reason to not tell her. You disappointed yourself but you reassured yourself that it was for the better. It wasn't Booth. You disappointed her every time you didn't tell her. Each time you didn't, you made her feel as though she wasn't worth it. That she wasn't worth taking the chance."

There was silence.

"You broke her heart, Agent Booth."

"I need to talk to her." Booth stood up and began to look outside of the office window. "Where is she? I can explain."

"You can't Booth. It's too late, she's already moving on."

Booth's eyes narrowed. "Why are you doing this Hodgins? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not trying to do anything to you, Booth. I'm just trying to protect her from getting hurt by you again."

There was a pause. "You're in love with her too, then. Since when? Since the Gravedigger?"

Hodgins didn't respond.

"You bastard. If it was the other way around, I would never try to take her away from you."

"You hurt her, Booth," Hodgins insisted. "I'm here to pick up the pieces. I'm here to protect her now."

Booth winced at the statement. "If only she would have let me know..." he whispered, staring at nothing.

Then he focused his eyes on Hodgins. "You fucking little opportunist." Booth's fists clenched. He took a step toward Hodgins so they were inches apart. He breathed in deeply. "You had better keep her safe. I am not going to let you make the same mistake I did." Booth growled. Although, Hodgins didn't show it, inside he was shaking.

"I don't plan on it." _Brave words_, Hodgins chided himself, _now are you ready to get a black eye?_

Booth's jaw clenched. Hodgins noticed that he relaxed his fist. Booth turned to leave.

As he was about to leave the room, Booth turned back to Hodgins. "If you hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Booth glared at him once more before leaving.

Even though Booth was gone, Hodgins still felt uneasy. He thought he had been doing the right thing by telling Booth that he had missed his chance and that he had to back off. He saw it as the only way to ease Brennan's pain.

Hodgins could see right through Booth's threats. As convincing as they were, the threats were also covering up Booth's own pain.

Hodgins felt guilty for causing it.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this. It IS a one shot... and I just wanted to try the storyline out. **

**Please R&R!!!**


End file.
